


Что случилось на море, останется

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Tanya_K



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: Знакомство на отдыхе, яркий курортный роман, когда Юра может притвориться кем угодно или не притворяться вовсе. Быть собой, открыться, поверить, ведь все, что случилось на море, останется на море. Только для него?





	Что случилось на море, останется

— Может, останешься? — Витя сидел на его кровати, оперевшись на вытянутые назад руки.  
  
Юра положил поверх штанов футболки, прижал к бортам чемодана потёртый чехол с коньками под пальцами тепло отозвались твёрдые изгибы ботинок и металл лезвия, — огляделся, не забыл ли чего.  
  
— Хотя бы до осени. Всего месяц. Могу даже с части спектаклей снять, — Юра заметил торчащую из-под Вити кофту, потянул за рукав. Витя перекатился на бок, не смущаясь его молчанием: — Выбью побольше денег, м? Хочешь?  
  
Юра усмехнулся, захлопнул чемодан и помотал головой.  
  
— Я «старсы» еле отъездил, — чемодан не закрывался, он надавил сверху коленом. — Думал, уже остановиться на двойных, пока не начал ходить пешком.  
  
— Как будто ты так... — Витя с усилием нажал на крышку, помогая, — умеешь. И гонорары опять же.  
  
— Это да, — Юра наконец застегнул молнию и сел по другую сторону от чемодана. С усилием поднял руки, стянул с руки резинку, завязал хвост. Мышцы гудели от любой нагрузки.  
  
На заработанное с японских «старсов» он отправил деда в Лазаревский «Тихий Дон» на поправку здоровья, двадцать один день, как в школьную лагерную смену. И ещё, конечно, осталось. Предлагал Ниццу, Испанию, Болгарию в конце концов. Но деда твёрдо стоял на своём — если уж и собирать рюкзак, то только поездом и в «молодость мою, Белоруссию», где они эти песни партизан ещё с бабаней в конце семидесятых пели.  
  
— И маму твою маленькую вот такой крохой на Чёрное море купаться водил, — показал деда ладонью от горшка два вершка.  
  
Юра только вздохнул, смирившись. Характер Плисецких ему не с неба упал — если деда что-то решил, танком не сдвинешь. А маму саму давно носило по морям, горам и ущельям чёрт знает где и зачем. Недавно прислала с очередным небритым студентом-геологом монографию о минералах то ли гор, то ли равнин Алтайского края.  
  
— Давай хотя бы в СВ билет возьмём, а то будешь сутки трястись с тремя дорвавшимися до отдыха пьяными мужиками.  
  
— А чем я хуже? Может, я тоже хочу почувствовать начало отдыха, — бодро возразил деда, и Юре оставалось порадоваться, что он не на своей «копейке» в Краснодарский край намылился.  
  
  
Витя побарабанил по крышке чемодана, распрямил ладонь, словно споря с самим собой.  
  
— И что ты собрался там делать? — наконец спросил он, убедившись, что отговорить не удастся.  
  
— Купаться, загорать, пробовать вино, фотографировать закаты.  
  
Витя хмыкнул. Заливаешь, мол.  
  
— Ещё скажи, пить кислородные коктейли, ходить на душ Шарко... У тебя плавки-то хоть есть? А на лечение, кстати, запишись. Ты же к Николаю Петровичу едешь? Там хорошая база, могу договориться, — уже серьезно предложил он.  
  
— Не надо, — отмахнулся Юра. Он ничего не хотел, ни лечения, ни самого моря. Только чтобы от него отстали, дали лечь и не вставать.  
  
Если уж оставаться на побережье, стоило податься в какую-нибудь станицу, подальше и поглубже, чтобы только койка, душ, кормёжка по расписанию, кошки и никого вокруг. Но деда бы обиделся, такая возможность:  
  
— Юрочка, поплаваем вместе, съездим куда-нибудь. Я даже не помню, когда мы с тобой отдыхали.  
  
Юра тоже хотел побыть с дедом — что они делали раньше? Играли в шашки, преферанс? Сохранилось фото, на котором Юрка, мелкий шкет, сидит в полосатой майке, лямка съехала с острого плеча, ключицы торчат, ноги в грязных брызгах, а в руках — веер из карт.  
  
  
— Надумаешь, возвращайся, — Витя развёл руки для прощальных объятий. Юра, стараясь не прижиматься, похлопал его по спине. Витя, воспользовавшись случаем, сжал так, что в позвоночнике хрустнуло. — Или, наоборот, отдыхай и ни о чём не думай. До декабря, а там жду тебя на новогодних шоу.  
  
— Кем, Снегурочкой?  
  
— Обижаешь, зайчиком. Мы ценим наших фигуристов.  
  
Юра всё-таки рассмеялся и ткнул Витю кулаком в плечо. На вокзал он уезжал один, чтобы не успели натащить ракушек и варенья из грецкого ореха в дорогу, и точно никто не узнал, как недалеко он сбегает. Витя хоть и балбес, но его не выдал.  
  
  


***

Юра вышел на балкон, перегнулся через перила, посмотрел на выложенные плиткой дорожки, тёмно-зелёные свечки кипарисов. С шестого этажа и возвышенности город с налепленными друг на друга домами скатывался вниз, к блестящей, яркой полоске моря. С другой стороны санаторий подпирали заросшие деревьями горы, больше похожие на холмы. Напротив вытянулась секвойя, как многоэтажка среди частной застройки.  
  
В смежном номере зашумела вода — деда проснулся и собирался на утреннюю прогулку со скандинавскими палками и пенсионерами-активистами.  
  
— Доброе утро, Юрочка, — деда заглянул через балконную загородку. — Докладываю: двадцать пять градусов, солнечно, завтрак через час.  
  
— Вас понял, завтрак через час.  
  
Юра отсалютовал двумя пальцами, деда скрылся в номере, запел про «травы, травы, травы не успели», а он поймал себя на том, что продолжает улыбаться.  
  
С этажа ниже, наискосок, помахала какая-то тётка с фиолетовыми волосами, и Юра, скривившись, ушёл с балкона. Только ухаживаний от местного контингента ему не хватало.  
  
  
Юра оторвал бирку с плавок — Витя был прав. Он с таким трудом полз к концу сезона, докатывал ледовое шоу в «Большом», что даже не вспомнил — в Сочи есть море. Бросил в сумку к полотенцу, наушникам, бутылке воды и солнцезащитным очкам. Свернул пляжный коврик: у каждого столба предлагали яркие сумки-раскладушки «чёрное море» с дельфинами и штурвалом. Юра купил туристическую пенку и тёмную ленту с липучками на концах — и так мутило от красок жизни, блёсток, стразов и натужного веселья.  
  
Маршрутки ещё не ходили, Юра загрузил карту на телефон, спустился с крутого откоса, перешёл по светофору, по бетонному тоннелю под железной дорогой. Отсюда уже чувствовался запах моря, солёный, влажный.  
  
В юниорах его отправляли на сборы в Анапу, и во время шторма там выбрасывало на берег шматы водорослей с застрявшими в них ракушками, улитками и мёртвыми медузами. Девчонки кривились от вони, убегали, пацаны носились следом, пытались нацепить эти водоросли им на голову.  
  
А Юре нравился тот запах, йодистый и сырой.  
  
Он бросил сумку на гальку, снял сандалии. Постоял, глядя на волны. Они набегали упругим валом на берег, с пеной и шумом, и отползали назад, под следующую волну. С утра в прозрачной воде было видно дно, мелкие камни, и само море казалось бледно-голубого цвета, как слабый раствор медного купороса.  
  
В нескольких метрах оказалась большая компания: Юра слышал их разговоры, смех, но от всех не спрячешься, как бы ни хотелось. Не узнавали, и на том спасибо. Леруа жаловался, когда приехал в Москву, что к нему никто не подходил на улицах, не просил автографов и селфи. Юра хохотал до слёз над обиженным Джей-Джеем.  
  
Он расстелил пенку, сел, скрестив ноги перед собой, размотал провода. Солнце поднималось в один миг, только что были утренние сумерки, и вдруг всё золотилось от света. Юра зацепил наушники, сощурился, глядя на сверкающую рябь воды.  
  
Плечо от неожиданности обожгло.  
  
— Извините!  
  
Юра вскинулся. Рядом лежал мяч для пляжного волейбола — им, похоже, и попало. Парни из той компании, которую он увидел в самом начале, стояли посреди пляжа, смотрели на него. Один подбежал ближе:  
  
— Сильно задело? Блин, прости, случайно вышло.  
  
Юра потёр влажный след на руке. Растерянно глянул на парня с азиатскими, раскосыми глазами и смуглой кожей. Кореец, казах, киргиз?  
  
— Да нормально всё, — отмахнулся он. Лезвием больнее бывало.  
  
— Ага. Извини ещё раз, — невпопад ответил тот, забрал мяч и вернулся к своим.  
  
Юра положил под голову свёрнутое полотенце, включил плеер — Милка скинула все, что наскребла, ещё и от себя насыпала, — и закрыл глаза. Исчез пляж, компания рядом, чужие голоса и лица. Ненавязчиво грело солнце, и сквозь откровенную попсу про «мою неземную» пробивался шум волн, доносился ничем не заглушаемый запах моря.  
  
  


***

— Нам и предложить особо нечего, сезон, сами понимаете, лечиться надо зимой. И всего неделя, что мы за это время успеем?  
  
Юра равнодушно соглашался. Зимой и так хватало медиков вокруг, возможности восстановиться не было. В окно медпункта на первом этаже лезла разлапистая пальма.  
  
— Давайте попробуем расслабляющие ванны, мне ваш вид не нравится, замученный какой-то... Гемоглобин низкий? — врач развернула его анализы, постучала карандашом по курортной карте. — Нормальный. И аутотренинг.  
  
— Что на нём делают?  
  
— Включают музыку, запахи цветов, показывают видео с дикой природой, — врач быстро заполняла его карту.  
  
— Дикой?  
  
— Да, да, тигры, леопарды.  
  
Леопарды. Витя бы сдох от смеха.  
  
  
После обеда деда плавал в бассейне. Юра поддался на уговоры прогуляться по территории, погладил кошек, шуганул взлетевших на дерево котят, быстро нащёлкал дежурные снимки цветов, фонтана и шахмат, бросил в инстач: «Крым, Крит, Кипр?».  
  
«Корея, тебе на я!» — написала Милка, и Юра фыркнул. Бабичева отжигала, как стройотряд на выезде.  
  
Но лезть в бассейн и «толкаться там в ссаной воде» он отказался.  
  
— Юра! — возмутился деда. Юра насупленно посмотрел исподлобья.  
  
На остановке толпился народ с пляжными баулами, надувными подушками и кругами с головами уток. Юра перекинул сумку через плечо, повернул к спуску. Маршрутка обогнала его на подходе к светофору, вывалила матрасы, уток и круги, Юра влился в поток, позволил бездумно нести себя мимо палаток с вечным летом, через дорогу, бетонный подземный переход. У санаторного пляжа он остановился, покрутил головой, выбирая место. Взгляд без конца натыкался на спины, ноги, купальники, плавки, лица, снова чьи-то тела, лежащие, стоящие, на шезлонги, зонты и коврики. Над всем этим плыл голос зазывалы, предлагающий сладкую кукурузу. От перенаселённости к горлу подступала тошнота.  
  
Юра шёл влево, пока не кончился деревянный настил, и дальше по гальке, крупной, покатой. На диком пляже виднелись только редкие коврики. Он раскатал пенку, разулся.  
  
— Здесь не занято?  
  
Юра, не глядя, мотнул головой. Да ложись уже сразу на голову, мужик, не стесняйся. Быстро стянул шорты, бросил поверх сумки и майки.  
  
Волна легко и мягко приняла его, подтолкнула вперёд. Юра и забыл, каково это, плыть вперёд без преград, насколько позволит смелость. Невдалеке покачивались катамараны, мелкие парусники, прогулочные катера. Юра перевернулся на спину, чтобы видеть горы и серпантины натыканных среди них домов. На другой стороне берега возвышалось колесо обозрения.  
  
Он подтолкнул себя выше, распластался на поверхности, чтобы осталось только лицо. Волна укачивала, и по уши в воде было слышно, как море перекатывает камни по дну. Юра собирал ощущение пустоты, вакуума по отдельным мгновениям. Ему нравилось это чувство, словно вокруг ничего нет, ни людей, ни города, только море, волны, и даже его самого нет. Так, наверное, прикасаются к вечности.  
  
С непривычки быстро устали ноги, руки, Юра догрёб до берега, дезориентированно огляделся, гадая, где он оставил вещи. Волна незаметно подталкивала в сторону. Он добрёл до своей пенки по краю воды, узнал по цвету и удивился, увидев положенный на неё булыжник. Не волнами же занесло.  
  
— А, это я придавил, чтобы не улетела, — парень, который спрашивал про свободное место, виновато пожал плечами, убрал камень. Юра молча кивнул, лёг на живот и уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя.  
  
Он задремал, пригревшись на солнце. Потревожил лёгкий шум рядом: сосед поднялся, и Юра вспомнил, откуда тот показался ему знакомым — подходил утром, когда в него зарядили мячом. Или очень похож, кто этих азиатов разберёт. Юра, конечно, различал Сынгыля, Чуланонта и Кацуки, но неизвестно, получалось ли с чужими.  
  
Юра приподнялся на руках, перелёг так, чтобы искоса смотреть на берег и на парня-соседа. Тот неспеша заходил в воду — Юра помнил, каково это лезть в море после припекающего солнца. Остановился, привыкая, и Юра незаметно для себя залип, разглядывая его. Он был хорош, очень хорош. Выраженные мышцы бёдер, красивая спина, плечи, руки. Сочетание спортсменов-легкоатлетов: сильное выносливое тело, нераскаченное, гибкое, словно высушенное. От него поднимались внутри ласковые, зовущие волны. Даже не возбуждения, а какого-то собственнического желания присвоить, потрогать, любоваться.  
  
И фигуристов.  
  
Но это вряд ли, Юра бы знал. Может, из лиги пониже, выступает на местном уровне у себя в стране... Всё-таки казах. Может, с примесью корейской крови, киргизской — советские стройки, распределения и обмен опытом как только ни переплелись в детях.  
  
Парень обернулся, и Юра снова спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Неловко вышло, лежит и таращится. Ему бы точно не понравилось такое внимание, от бабки-фиолетового одуванчика и то сбежал, а тут почти раздетый мужик.  
  
Когда Юра исподтишка посмотрел на море, казах уже плыл почти у буйков быстрыми слаженными движениями рук. Одна, другая. Пловец, угадал?  
  
Позвонил деда, напомнил про ужин, про светлую кожу и банку сметаны в холодильнике, Юра нехотя поднялся. Уходить не хотелось, тянуло остаться и смотреть, развалившись медузой на солнце. Он натянул шорты на высохшие плавки, чтобы не топтаться в заплёванной кабинке, майку, отряхнул ступни от налипшего ракушечника, поднял голову и наткнулся на уверенный открытый взгляд казаха. Тот, не смутившись, улыбнулся, помахал рукой, как старому знакомому. Юра поспешно наклонился, собирая сумку. Уши горели, словно после проваленных прокатов.  
  


***

— ... поднимемся на Орлиное гнездо, — деда, опираясь на палки для ходьбы, забирался выше на склон, к смотровой площадке. Ухоженные тропы закончились, и дальше вела полуразрушенная лестница, усыпанная опавшим кизилом. Юра легко шёл следом, подспудно надеясь поддержать его, если деда не справится с дорогой.  
  
Он почему-то долго не замечал, как тот стареет. Пока был маленьким, казалось, что деда сильный и крепкий. И будет жить вечно. Милка рассказывала, как в детстве боялась по утрам заходить в большую комнату — вдруг она заглянет, а родители мёртвые лежат.  
  
— Потом прошло? — спросил Юра, вытаскивая из прорезей порвавшиеся шнурки. Докатал выступление на соплях и скотче, как ещё ноги не переломал. Милка пожала плечами.  
  
— Потом некогда стало. Меня взяли в юношескую сборную, замахнулись на мастера спорта, и в двенадцать лет я орала, чтобы они все сдохли и не трогали меня.  
  
— Ну ты сурова, мать, — хмыкнул Юра. У него никого не было, кроме деды, а на него не покричишь, иначе говорить будешь только с коньками и учебниками в тяжёлом молчании недавней ссоры. Но и ругались, конечно — Юру тоже не из цветочков слепили.  
  
  
Он протиснулся между колючих кустов, поднялся на последнюю ступеньку и удивлённо ахнул от открывшегося вида. Посёлок, море и небо лежали как на ладони, словно макет из папье-маше.  
  
— Красиво, правда? — довольно спросил деда.  
  
— Очень, — честно сказал Юра. Проследил свой путь от санатория до проспекта Победы, улицы Лазарева, до светофора и перехода под железнодорожными путями. Там он сворачивал налево, ещё, отсюда не видно, но примерно за голубым зданием вокзала, где за забором виднелась дуга жёлтого железного крана-паука. И где-то по тем же дорогам ходил парень, казах, с телом полубога и открытым смуглым лицом.  
  
—... посторонних сюда не пускают.  
  
Юра промычал в ответ. Он прослушал, о чём говорил ему деда, и только поддакивал, как влюблённый подросток.  
  
Или глухая старуха, что тоже не лучше, подумал Юра и настроил камеру. Деда отвернулся, чтобы не попасть в кадр, но Юра оказался быстрее, показал пальцами «викторию», и щёлкнул, тут же выложив в инстач с пометкой #подмосковнаядача #рулит.  
  
Пост моментально затерялся между фотографиями котят, кошачьих домиков и кормушек с территории «Тихого Дона».  
  


***

На аутотренинге Юра уснул, не дождавшись тигров. Ванны, спортзал, ходьбу и остальные развлечения он игнорировал. Мышцы ныли как после долгой, тяжёлой работы — такое бывало под конец соревнований, к показательным. Коньки казались чем-то далёким, почти нереальным, особенно здесь, среди зелени, толп туристов, запаха шашлыка и близости моря.  
  
Юра знал, что нельзя давать себе поблажку, нельзя потакать лени, но собственное тело он ощущал тяжёлым, неповоротливым, неспособным даже к растяжке, и не хотел двигаться, словно боялся расплескать накопившуюся усталость, растревожить её.  
  
Юра привычно собрал сумку, закинул на плечо и прошёл мимо конечной остановки санаторной маршрутки. Тротуаров не было. Юра представлял, как в посёлке свободно зимой, но сейчас приходилось маневрировать между машин и мотороллеров. Он отступил в сторону, пропуская. Байк, утробно урча, затормозил рядом. Юра махнул рукой — проезжай. Мотор нетерпеливо взревел, байкер поднял защитное стекло, и Юра узнал вчерашнего соседа по пляжу, казаха-пловца.  
  
— Садись, довезу. Мне по дороге.  
  
Предложение было заманчивым и опасным. Юра понимал, как глупо выглядит в своих раздумьях посреди улицы. Не увезут же его в лес в надувном круге. Мимо друг за другом проехали ещё несколько мотоциклов. На сиденьях переливались разноцветьем прикрепленные подстилки и матрасы.  
  
Он взял протянутый шлем, застегнул под подбородком, сел позади, едва касаясь. Казах обернулся, что-то сказал — Юра не расслышал за гулом мотора, — оттолкнулся ногой и тронулся с места под горку. Было странно и волнующе, как и всё с этим парнем.  
  
Юра так давно не ощущал ничего яркого, будоражащего, кроме адреналина соревнований, что ему нравился и пугал собственный интерес. И чужое внимание.  
  
Казах притормозил на площади между торговым центром и переходом. Там уже ждали остальные, стояли байки, блестя на солнце хромированными, лакированными боками.  
  
— Отабек, — он снял шлем, обернулся, протянул руку.  
  
— Юра, — ответил раньше, чем подумал назваться другим именем. Но Отабек меньше всего был похож на восторженную фанатку. Кто-то из его компании громко рассмеялся, Юра увидел бородатого немолодого мужика. Вряд ли такие вообще смотрят фигурное катание — или только на девушек в обтягивающих купальниках и коротких юбках.  
  
— Это Палыч, он всегда выглядит, будто только что из похода или загула, — улыбнулся Отабек.  
  
— А я и есть всегда из похода и загула, — прогудел Палыч. Остальные снова заржали, Юра усмехнулся, поддавшись общему настроению.  
  
— Чо, на море идём, нет, или прямо здесь маску надевать?  
  
— С байка не слезать, ласты не доставать!  
  
Юре хотелось приложить ладонь к лицу, сказать, что он не с ними, но было неожиданно спокойно и свободно рядом.  
  
— Лёня, Левон, Скиф. Аркадий Паровозов опять траванулся, лежит дома.  
  
— Блюёт, — зычно добавил Палыч.  
  
Отабек развёл руками, Юра назвал себя по второму разу.  
  
Они свернули к переходу нестройной, медлительной толпой. Юра держался сбоку, не понимая, как он может вписаться в их компанию и, главное, зачем ему это нужно. Отабек шёл рядом, молчал и только посматривал иногда с лёгкой улыбкой. И Юра подумал, что в любом другом месте это казалось бы ненормальным, но здесь, под южным солнцем, разморенному жарой, внутри трепетало натянутой струной, но не режущей тетивой, как во время стартов, а мелодичной и звонкой. И вибрация щекотно отдавалась в животе.  
  
  
  
Юра сам надул матрас, жёлтый, с углублениями, похожими на подстаканники, отплыл от берега, толкая его перед собой. С трудом забрался сверху — волны усилились, мешая, — опустил руки в воду и лениво подгребал, чтобы не унесло к Абхазии. Недалеко, как поплавки, покачивались такие же отдыхающие-медузы. Он развернулся, чтобы видеть компанию Отабека. Те боролись, сидя на шее друг у друга, обгоняли на подушках и кругах, орали, пихались, с шумом падали, поднимая взрывы брызг.  
  
Отабек вырвался вперёд, доплыл до него первым, уцепился в матрас. Позади догонял Левон.  
  
— Я в домике, Юра, не пускай его!  
  
Юра лягнул его, не собираясь никому помогать. Отабек поднырнул, поднялся из воды с другой стороны, отпихнул Левона ногами. Тот потянул матрас на себя, Юра забарахтался, протестуя. Отабек выпрыгнул, обдал Юру прохладной водой, надавил на голову Левона, притапливая с рыком и смехом, снова ушёл вниз, и Юра видел в прозрачной воде, как они сцепились на глубине. Левон вынырнул первым, отфыркиваясь и нарочно шумно, сипло дыша. Отабек появился по другую сторону матраса. Засветился улыбкой, глаза горели, покрасневшие от воды, но жаркие, искрящиеся. Юра заставил себя не смотреть и на всякий случай попытался уплыть от них обоих.  
  
— Прокатим? — спросил Отабек у Левона.  
  
— Нет! — догадался, что это о нём, Юра. Левон, улыбаясь, сжал матрас пальцами, и они оба, как дельфины, потащили его на буксире. Не на того напали, Юра перевернулся на спину, вытянул руки за голову и прикрикнул, чтобы шевелились быстрее.  
  
Отабек засмеялся, раскрутил его. Левон вернулся к своим, и Юра закрыл глаза, наблюдая, как замедляется движение по кругу, остаётся только мелкое покачивание на волнах. Лёг обратно на живот и едва не крикнул, увидев, как перед ним резко появилась рука с ракушкой.  
  
— Вот ты пугать! — Юра несильно ударил его по пальцам. Отабек вынырнул по грудь, положил локти на матрас у Юриной головы, улыбнулся. Мокрые волосы, даже ресницы, слиплись от воды. Слишком близко, лицом к лицу.  
  
Юре хотелось отодвинуться, расширить своё пространство, не дать повод для сплетен на берегу. Но их никто толком не видел, повёрнутых к открытому морю. И боролись они намного ближе. Юра забрал ракушку, касаясь его руки, Отабек медленно провёл пальцами по тыльной стороне Юриной ладони, посмотрел в глаза.  
  
— Провезти тебя ещё? — спросил, разбивая молчаливую неловкость. Юра согласился поэтому же, и Отабек, выплыв с другой стороны матраса, с силой толкнул его вперёд.  
  
  


***

Облачность и волны прогнали с пляжа отдыхающих. Юра остановился, не доходя до привычного места, сошёл с деревянного настила на гальку, раскатал коврик и подвинул его ближе к воде.  
  
Волны накатывали на берег, из-под рваных облаков рассыпались, как нарисованные, ровные лучи солнца.  
  
Юра снял сандалии, растопырил пальцы, снова сжал их, покрутил ступнями. Правую тянуло, когда поворачивал сустав внутрь. Он стянул футболку, дёрнул шнурок на шортах, решил, что разденется позже — в море лезть не хотелось, холодные брызги попадали на ноги, не обещая тёплой воды.  
  
Юра растянулся на подстилке, закинул руки за голову, прикрыл глаза, слушая море.  
  
  
И проснулся от внезапного и сильного ощущения, что его обожгло. Юра заорал от испуга, подскочил, открыл глаза и наткнулся на Отабека.  
  
— Хрен ли ты каждый раз пугаешь? Блин. Заикой можно стать.  
  
Отабек довольно и смущённо улыбался.  
  
— А я смотрю, ты спишь, — Отабек сел рядом, к подстилке Юры он успел придвинуть свою. Встряхнулся, как пёс, разбрызгивая воду. Юра поморщился.  
  
Отабек накинул полотенце на плечи, вытер голову. Юра беззастенчиво разглядывал его. Не сошедшая сонливость не давала пробраться неловкости, и он смотрел на губы, скулы, ресницы, чёрные волосы, сильные руки с проступающими венами на запястьях, крепкие лодыжки, соскальзывал взглядом на татуировку — очертания летящей птицы на боку, где рёбра. И ниже — на мокрые плавки. Ткань облепила пах, обрисовывая член, мошонку. Без конкретики, но Юра легко додумывал остальное. Хотелось слизать солёные капли на коже, попробовать её на вкус. Юра сглотнул, опустив голову. Оттолкнул пальцами ноги мелкие камни с пенки.  
  
— Поплаваем? — предложил Отабек.  
  
Юра с недоверием посмотрел на бушующее море.  
  
— Давай, — Отабек протянул ему надувную подушку. Юра, выгнув брови, поднялся, вслед за приглашающим жестом Отабека зашёл в воду. Волны бросали камни под ноги, болезненно попадали по голеням. — Ну! Как на льду, оттолкнулся и дальше по инерции!  
  
— Что? — Юра резко обернулся, в груди плеснуло холодом.  
  
— Как на льду, говорю. Ты катался на коньках когда-нибудь? — повторил Отабек, и Юра почувствовал, как слабеют напряжённые мышцы, как сильно он сжимался, ожидая ответа. Отабек принял его заминку за сомнения и сам мягко подтолкнул на подушку. — Держись, я тебя протащу через волну, а там будет легче.  
  


***

— Пойдём вечером с нами, — Отабек разломал, разорвал пополам персик, протянул одну часть Юре. — Мы обычно шляемся по Калараша, а там определяемся по настроению. Я знаю место, где продают отличные чебуреки. Ты пробовал?  
  
Отабек наклонил голову к плечу, слизал потёкший по руке сок. Юра, ссутулившись под полотенцем, как в палатке, смотрел и не мог насмотреться на его руки, пальцы, движения. С опозданием понял вопрос, мотнул головой.  
  
— И очень зря. Я тебе покажу, где самые олдскульные чебуреки с сыром. С мясом я и сам побаиваюсь.  
  
Юра представил, как он будет таскаться за всеми не пришей кобыле хвост. Он и на банкетах не знал, куда себя деть, отсиживался со сборной, пока не заполнялся танцпол.  
  
— Не, я не смогу.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты занят, тебе крайне необходимо прочитать десять страниц на ночь, попить молока с мёдом и погладить пижаму, — Отабек подмигнул, прицелился и метко запустил косточку в урну.  
  
Юра рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты что-то имеешь против пижам?  
  
— Ничего, — губы Отабека шевельнулись, и Юра подумал, он сейчас скажет про то, что хочет увидеть его в пижаме, что ему лучше без всего, но Отабек промолчал. — Тогда до вечера? Я могу заехать. Или спускайся по Кольцевой, мимо нашего дома с пятью байками под окном точно не пройдёшь.  
  
  
  
Юра подумал, он и сам точно не сказал бы, что делает вечерами. Они гуляли с дедой по дорожкам санатория, подсвеченным низкими, цветными фонарями, играли в настольный теннис, шахматы и нарды. Это же не фигурное катание, квады не помогут, и деда выигрывал к радости зрителей.  
  
— У тебя кто-то появился, — с удовлетворением заметил деда, глядя, как Юра одевается.  
  
Юра дёрнул плечом. Просьбу о знакомстве он бы точно не выдержал, но деда и не настаивал. Спорт был ему за жену, любовника и лучшего друга, деда радовался самому факту курортного романа.  
  
Оглушительно трещали цикады. Юра спустился к остановке рядом с санаторием, Отабек ждал его, протянул руку, здороваясь.  
  
— Парни уже выдвинулись, будут ждать нас на площади у кинотеатра. А Паровозов опять в пролёте, покрылся волдырями, будто пытался пчёл обокрасть. Говорит, клопы, но что-то мне подсказывает — клопы здесь ни при чём, а он дёшево отделался после домашнего вина с рук в тёмном переулке.  
  
— Отчаянный смельчак. Меня как-то кусали клопы. В Финляндии, нас туда на сорев... ещё в младшей школе возили. Не знаю, то ли федра зажала финансирование, то ли местные так встретили. Девчонки всю ночь не спали, зажигали свет по очереди и проверяли постели.  
  
Отабек оговорки Юры не замечал или не обращал внимания. Его незаинтересованность задевала, но не настолько, чтобы прямо рассказывать о себе.  
  
Здравствуйте, я Юра Плисецкий, чемпион России, Европы, мира и некоторых не по одному разу. На этом можно смело прикрывать лавочку их знакомства. С людьми что-то происходило, когда они узнавали Юру, словно переключатель срабатывал с дружеского общения и флирта на потребление и поиск выгоды.  
  
  
В кафе, которое подвернулось по принципу «здесь мы ещё не были», играла группа в духе ВИА семидесятых с хитами такого же возраста. Подвыпившей публике нравились и битлы, и «увезу тебя я в тундру», и «Дом восходящего солнца». Парочки расползались по танцполу, Юра прятался за стаканом сока и чебуреком, как за крепостной стеной, выглядывая в бойницы между бутылками пива на заставленном столе.  
  
Отабек подошёл ближе, нацепил очки, поманил за собой, изображая коварного искусителя. Юра скрестил руки перед лицом. Эй, красный, красный! Отабек капризно опустил губы, отвернулся, покачивая бёдрами. Лёня ржал, как сумасшедший, подбадривая его свистом. Полупьяная девица присоседилась, притираясь то грудью, то задницей.  
  
Юра глотнул воды, наблюдая за ними. Он не ревновал, скорее, сочувствовал Отабеку, попавшему в плен женской жажды мужского внимания. Та распустила волосы и вскидывала головой, томно смотрела исподлобья. Юре бы не понравилось.  
  
ВИА семидесятых ушли на перекур, и вместо них грохотала под стробоскопами «Сердцеедка». Отабеку шёл чёрный цвет. Футболка, оголяющая крепкие сильные руки, кожаные митенки, бриджи с низким поясом, красивые икры. Здесь он не показывал грудь, татуировку, живот с чётко прорисованными мышцами и тёмными волосами, уходящими к паху, но Юра видел их. И одна мысль, воспоминание продирали, словно он был рыбой, заглотившей крючок, и опытный рыбак тянул его вверх на леске, цепляя острыми краями за внутренности. Не больно — волнующе и с непроходящим ощущением опасности.  
  
А вдруг Отабеку наоборот такое нравится? Не пьяные и доступные женщины, в смысле. Хотя, может, и это — кто откажется от плывущего в руки тела. Палыч, вон, соглашался только в путь, жаль на него — не очень.  
  
ВИА семидесятых вернулось, затянуло Элтона Джона, вдохновенно рассказывая, как они верят вместе с ним в любовь. Отабек выкрутился из объятий нетрезвой сердцеедки, снова проскользил в танце к Юре. Тот покачал головой. Нет, нет.  
  
Отабек не отставал, наклонился, сказал на ухо:  
  
— Давай!  
  
— Ты чего, Бек? Я не пойду.  
  
— Давай, — повторил Отабек, нетерпеливо дёрнул рукой. — Никто ничего не поймёт. Друзья дурачатся, это нормально.  
  
За соседним столиком братались подвыпившие мужики, без конца обнимались и хлопали друг друга по спине и куда попадут. Палыч с Левоном бодались лбами то ли доказывая каждый свою истину, то ли поддерживая на ногах. Это не награждение, не банкет, где объятиями никого не удивишь, и Юра бы не согласился, но его словно переключили внутри, обесточили желание спрятать всё личное, выработанное правило не показывать больше, чем будет истолковано неправильно, зажгли зелёный свет.  
  
Движения Отабека стали плавными, выверенными. Юра сначала повторял за ним: плечо, плечо, бёдра, медленно опустить прямые руки, переместиться в сторону волной. Потом увлёкся, полудурачась, полусерьёзно принял руку Отабека, позволил себя вести, сам откинул голову на плечо и раскрутился обратно, выставил впереди раскрытую ладонь. Не подходи, не трогай. Сложил пальцы в пистолет, но Отабек успел выстрелить первым, дунул на указательный — курок. Юра прижал руку к раненой груди и полетел подстреленной птицей на пол, вспомнив балетные репетиции умирающего лебедя. На лице Отабека комично застыл испуг, Лёня бросился на помощь, отпихивая в сторону стол, рядом взвизгнула официантка — Барановская бы им гордилась.  
  
  
Вечер быстро набирал обороты, даже не начиная быть томным. Парни окучивали подвернувшихся девиц, и Юре быстро стало скучно. Флирт в пустоту, шуточки, кокетство павлиньего хвоста и хождение по кругу — то, что он никогда не понимал. Трата времени.  
  
Юра поднялся, с трудом пробрался между тесно сидящими, задел чей-то шампур бедром, успел подхватить, сунул, не глядя, обратно. Поймал вопросительные, равнодушные, расфокусированные взгляды, показал большим пальцем назад себя, там, где стояла туалетная кабинка, спустился по лестнице и свернул на ту, которая вела к пляжу.  
  
Музыка из кафе доносилась до самой воды, не встречая препятствий, но то ли от близости моря, то ли ещё по какой-то причине звуки съедались в темноте, тонули в ней и размывались.  
  
Юра медленно перешёл гальку, остановился там, где влажные, тёмные камни внезапно и резко пересекали сухие, как отделённые чертой. Предштормовое море захватило берег до зонтов. Он снял сандалии, поставил их рядом и сел на землю, вытянув ноги. Высокая волна с шумом набегала, облизывая ступни прохладной водой, пряталась обратно и возвращалась снова, уже сильнее, с пеной, грохотом, захлёстывала ноги до самых колен.  
  
Он опёрся на руки позади себя — остывшие камни впились в ладони — и запрокинул голову. В небе россыпью мерцали звёзды. Юра ничего в них не понимал: Малая, Большая медведицы, волки, олени. На побережье сидели парочки, кто-то плавал в воде.  
  
Рядом послышались шаги, Юра зажмурился, открыл глаза и повернулся. Отабек поддёрнул вверх бриджи, присел на корточки рядом.  
  
— Как вода, тёплая?  
  
Юра пожал плечами. Ступни холодило, но он не замечал этого раньше.  
  
— Купаются, — пространно ответил он. Волна с шумом накатила на берег, обрушилась брызгами. Отабек отскочил, выпрямляясь, засмеялся. Снял кеды, сел на них, вытянув ноги рядом с Юриными.  
  
— Не любишь большие компании, да? — Отабек запустил плоский камень, «блинчик». Тот попрыгал по воде и скрылся в море. — Я тебя еле затащил, а ты всё равно ушёл.  
  
— Не то что не люблю, — Юра бросил мелкую округлую гальку, не глядя. Волна проглотила её и тут же спрятала на дне.— Что на них делать? Есть, пить, смотреть на других?  
  
— Общаться. И есть, и пить тоже.  
  
Отабек улыбался голосом, Юра фыркнул.  
  
— Общаться, скажешь тоже. Это я и по скайпу, вайберу, ватсапу могу.  
  
— А зачем тогда встречаться? Проводить время вместе. Сидеть на берегу, как мы сейчас?  
  
Юра чувствовал, что Отабек смотрел на него, и не мог подобрать слова. Покрутил ступнями, вытянул их, как в балетом классе.  
  
Затем, что поэтому он и не ходит по кафе с компаниями. Одно дело вся эта обязаловка с прессками, жеребьёвками, банкетами, а другое — вот так, добровольно, заранее договариваясь, выбирая время, место и зная, что целый вечер потратишь в никуда.  
  
— Поплаваем? — вдруг спросил Отабек и поднялся, стягивая футболку через голову. Юра снова залип на твёрдый, рельефный живот, грудь, разворот плеч, кулон-монету на кожаном шнурке и отвернулся. Отабек притягивал магнитом со своей худощавой фигурой, сильными мышцами, спиной, бёдрами. Хоть не смотри.  
  
— А разве ночью можно купаться? — подначил он, отвлекая себя. Послушно разделся следом, лишь бы не таращиться восторженно.  
  
Отабек сложил бриджи поверх футболки и кед.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — и с гиканьем бросился в воду наперерез волне. Юра, приноравливаясь к дну, медленно зашёл по камням. Поёжился от холода и, решившись, окунулся, широкими гребками догнал Отабека.  
  
Тот вынырнул прямо перед носом, Юра от неожиданности шлёпнул по воде, мстя ему. Отабек возмущённо охнул, снова нырнул, схватил Юру за ноги, он забарахтался, отбиваясь, лягнул, куда придётся. Отабек отпустил его, встал рядом, придерживая Юру за поясницу, чтобы не ушёл под воду.  
  
— А чего тогда правила нарушаешь, спасатель? — спросил Юра, выкрутил мокрые волосы, выжимая.  
  
— Я с тобой много чего нарушаю.  
  
Отабек, убрал прилипшие пряди с Юриного лба.  
  
Юра замер, не понимая, что тот делает. Посмотрел прямо, настойчиво. Машинально облизал губы, солёные и мокрые.  
  
Внутри ворочалось волнение, тягучее, щекотное. Юра неловко улыбнулся, отступил назад, пошёл к берегу, с трудом преодолевая подгоняющие волны. Отабек, помедлив, поплыл следом.  
  
Нужно было или возвращаться наверх, или уходить. В кафе не хотелось. Не после их ночного купания, рук Отабека на его волосах, взглядов. Отабек непривычно молчал.  
  
— Мне пора уже, — неловко сказал Юра.  
  
— Я провожу, — Отабек натянул на мокрое тело бриджи, балансируя на одной ноге.  
  
— Не надо, — Юра мотнул головой. Он подумал, что рядом с Отабеком разжижались мозги: как теперь возвращаться в шортах на мокрые трусы. С Отабеком, похоже, было не лучше. — Иди к своим, заблужусь, что ли?  
  
— Тогда тем более провожу.  
  
Отабек стоял рядом, наклонив голову вперёд, как упрямый бык.  
  
Юра пошёл к выходу на освещённую набережную. Оглушающе стрекотали цикады, пахло ночными цветами, зеленью, свежестью и немного — морем.  
  
  
Дорога к санаторию круто уходила вверх, в гору. Они поднимались, шагая, как по ступеням.  
  
— Всё хочу спросить, что это за растение, — Юра приподнял на ладони огромный жёлтый колокольчик на разлапистом кусте. — Пахнет так, что чокнуться можно.  
  
Отабек пригляделся, остановившись.  
  
— Дурман. Говорят, что лучше его не нюхать.  
  
— А то что?  
  
Отабек пожал плечами, выгнул бровь:  
  
— Сойдёшь с ума и останешься жить здесь, пуская слюни.  
  
Юра ткнул его локтём под рёбра, Отабек скрутился, уходя от удара, побежал выше на гору. Юра посмотрел вслед и подумал, что для сумасшествия ему и дурман не нужен.  
  
  


***

Юра провёл ладонями по балконным перилам. Напряг руки, расслабил. Отвёл правую в сторону, отклонился назад. Раз, два, три, раз. Первая позиция, плие, деми-плие, вторая — ступни свободно развернулись в одну линию, ограждение давало ощущение перекладины станка. И сначала: батман тандю, назад. Тётка с фиолетовыми волосами отложила вязание на колени и помахала ему со своего этажа, Юра подмигнул в ответ, та послала ему воздушный поцелуй.  
  


***

— А теперь держись! — крикнул Отабек, поднял ему забрало на шлеме и, засвистев сквозь зубы с поджатой нижней губой, ломанулся через ручей. Юру обдало брызгами, кто-то позади заорал, рядом смеялся Палыч.  
  
— Ещё-о! — потребовал Юра. Отабек пригнулся ниже, мотор взревел, и они полетели по узкой речке, как по каналу с водными стенами. Намокла даже резинка для волос, Юра смеялся, как, наверное, никогда за последние несколько лет.  
  
Байки оставили на входе в Свирское ущелье, столпились у карты.  
  
— Предлагаю ограничить наш маршрут вот этим местом, — предложил Левон и ткнул пальцем в первую поляну. Отабек навалился на них сзади, обнял обеими руками за шеи.  
  
— Кто последний, тот жарит шашлыки! — и, с силой оттолкнувшись, побежал наверх. За ним бросились остальные.  
  
Тело с радостью отозвалось на привычную нагрузку, вело вперёд. Юра догнал Отабека, хлопнул его по спине, не переставая смеяться. Тот попытался увернуться, перехватил Юрины руки, оступился с удивлённым вдохом, из-под ног покатились камни.  
  
Юра придержал, уцепившись за футболку.  
  
— Попался! — Отабек вытянулся рядом во весь рост и вдруг замер, глядя в глаза.  
  
Юру вело. Слишком много, жарко, влажно — в воздухе, внутри, между ними. Отабек посмотрел куда-то поверх его головы, осторожно отвёл назад, пригладил выбившиеся пряди. Юра, не отрываясь, таращился на чёрные, по-азиатски узкие глаза.  
  
Послышались приближающиеся голоса, хруст мелких камней под ногами. Их догоняли, ещё не видели за поворотом, скрытым деревьями, кустами, но Юре уже хотелось отступить, собрать себя обратно. Или так и остаться в объятиях Отабека.  
  
— Товарищи, вы мешаете, — выдавил запыхавшийся Левон, — мне впечатляться. Вы так спешили жарить шашлыки, что пробежали все поляны.  
  
— Даже не пытайся, — следом поднялся Палыч. — В тебе еврейской крови меньше, чем в Отабеке.  
  
Юра отстранился, посмотрел вниз. Заросшие деревьями горы скатывались склонами в ущелье, дальше в ещё одно, и снова вырастали горы.  
  
Отабек достал пиликнувший телефон, засмеялся и повернул экран к остальным:  
  
— Аркадий сломал ногу, сидит с гипсом, ждёт, пока он застынет.  
  
Палыч застонал, Лёва закрыл лицо рукой.  
  
— Кто завтра везёт этого идиота до Абхазии?  
  
— Вы уезжаете? — Юра обернулся к Отабеку. Он чувствовал себя так, словно шагнул в это ущелье и летел вниз по склону до каменистого дна.  
  
— После обеда, — ответил за него Палыч. Юра косо усмехнулся, прикусил щёку изнутри.  
  
Отабек поймал его взгляд, посмотрел долго, уверенно, не чувствуя за собой никакой вины. Да и с чего бы. Дальше идти расхотелось. Юра, как робот с заданной программой, отмотал километры по маршруту, помог разжечь мангал, переворачивал шампуры, ел мягкое сочное мясо, хвалил, запивал газировкой.  
  
Всё у него наперекосяк. Кто-то страдал из-за оборванного курортного романа, а он — о том, что даже не началось.  
  
  


***

Ветер поднимал пыль и опавшие листья. Прогноз обещал дождь, но сидеть в номере было ещё хуже. Юра не стал брать ни плавок, ни полотенца. Сунул телефон в карман и спустился к набережной. Волны поднимались почти до ограждения, у бетонной стены беженцами ютились сложенные зонты, горы шезлонгов. Местные флегматично курили, глядя на шторм.  
  
Юра дошёл до реки Псезуапсе, по камням перебрался на другой берег. Начинало накрапывать, тучи сгущались, оседали низкой серой ватой над беспокойным морем.  
  
Отабек где-то там собирал вещи, резал бутерброды в дорогу, искал заправку. Интересно, каково это будет — идти мимо дома, где он снимал жильё, смотреть на опустевшую площадку перед окном. Хорошо, что самому недолго осталось, два дня, и под крылом зашумят Сочинский аэропорт и Шереметьево.  
  
Рядом зарычал мотор и притих, негромко порыкивая. Юра по-привычке обернулся и вздрогнул, увидев Отабека. Верхом на байке, в чёрных джинсах и тёмной футболке, с оголёнными руками, крепкой красивой спиной, в блестящем шлеме — Юра залюбовался им снова.  
  
— Я думал, ты хотел уехать, — сказал он.  
  
— Больше всего я хотел бы остаться, — ответил Отабек, и Юра несмело улыбнулся.  
  
Дождь ливанул, будто включили краны.  
  
— Поехали! — Отабек мотнул головой назад себя, провернул ключ, заводя мотор, и, не дожидаясь, пока Юра справится сам, застегнул шлем под его подбородком.  
  
Байк занесло задним колесом, Отабек выправил его, низко пригнувшись к рулю, рванул с места. Юра сидел позади него, сжав пальцами мокрую футболку. Отабек вытянул руку назад, дёрнул к себе, вцепившись за джинсы на бёдрах. Поливало, словно прорвался бассейн с водой, как делают в клубах, и все тонны воды теперь падали с раскатами грома вниз, прибивая к земле. Волосы прилипли ко лбу, как в море.  
  
— Мы не доедем, — крикнул Юра, — Давай до ближайшего кафе или магазина.  
  
А лучше сауны, подумал Юра. Русской бани. На юге есть такие?  
  
— Здесь рядом, — уверенно ответил Отабек.  
  
Что — рядом, не понял Юра, прижался ближе. Байк вильнул по размокшей жиже. Если Отабек вот так собрался пилить до «Тихого Дона», то хана и байку, и телефонам, и хорошо, если не им самим.  
  
Отабек свернул в другую сторону от посёлка, колёса пробуксовали, снова съезжая юзом. Юра вцепился крепче, не понимая, куда они едут.  
  
— Круто, да? — рассмеялся Отабек. Юра несильно ударил его кулаком по плечу, и Отабек проехал по грязи уже специально. Юра поднял лицо вверх, мгновенно затекло за шиворот. Он вытянул руку навстречу дождю, ветру, лужам.  
  
Снова потянулись пансионаты и частные дома. Байк с рыком забрался на уходящую вверх дорогу, Отабек выпетлял через переулки к воротам и притормозил, опустив одну ногу.  
  
— Надо загнать в гараж. Встань пока под крыльцо.  
  
Юра слез с мотоцикла. Он ощущал себя мокрой мышью: волосы слиплись, грязная одежда промокла насквозь. Недавний запал прошёл, и теперь он злился на себя, на Отабека. Что он здесь делает, как возвращаться? Голышом?  
  
Юра толкнул калитку, поднялся по ступеням под козырёк. Дождь лил, прибивая к земле заросшую травой клумбу. С водостока текло в ведро, и вода пенилась от сильной струи, переливалась через край.  
  
Хлопнула дверь. Отабек, пригнувшись, прыжками добежал до Юры, мимолётно улыбнулся, стёр воду с лица, встряхнул мокрыми волосами.  
  
— Этот дом от бабки Палыча остался, — Отабек методично пытался провернуть ключ в заедающем замке. Рассохшаяся дверь содрогалась от его усилий, но не поддавалась. По лицу текли струи воды, словно он всё ещё стоял под дождём, Отабек облизывал губы, закусывал зубами верхнюю. — Теперь только летом родственники приезжают, никаких компаний и вечеринок.  
  
Юре было всё равно. Что он будет здесь делать? Сушить одежду над газовой плитой?  
  
Отабек с силой надавил на дверь плечом, и замок наконец провернулся. Зашёл первым, отступил, пропуская Юру. На веранде было темно, окно заросло виноградом, и в просветы виднелось только серое небо и дождь. Отабек подобрал ключ и открыл следующую дверь, в сам дом.  
  
Юра остановился в коридоре. Крыша и стены заглушали дождь, скрадывали его дробный быстрый перестук, из хлёсткого, сплошного ливня он превращался в уютный, далёкий, как одомашненный зверь.  
  
— Надо раздеться, заболеем, — как ни в чём не бывало бросил Отабек. Словно они вернулись в их квартиру, в их номер, включили обогреватель, осталось поставить чайник и достать печенье.  
  
Юра резко развернулся:  
  
— Как сладко и гладко, да? И дом оказался поблизости, и дождь так кстати. Осталось только потрахаться. Или дождь ни при чём, и ты сюда и собирался? Ключи ведь не зря захватил.  
  
Отабек молчал. На мгновение Юра пожалел о своих словах. Обиделся? Разозлился? За такое можно и двинуть. Юра не боялся, но было жаль.  
  
Жаль того, что у них, кажется, получалось — дружба, роман, курортное приятельство, чёрт его знает. Но в этом непонятном общении ему было хорошо. Жаль, что Отабек не сказал сразу, скрыл. Не обманул и всё равно — утаил.  
  
Юре не хотелось, чтобы всё сейчас закончилось Отабековым «Что ты несёшь?» или «А как ты думал?».  
  
Но Отабек молчал, стоял напротив, и только глаза блестели в полутьме. Юра сглотнул. Отабек опустил ресницы, глядя, как дёрнулся кадык.  
  
Сейчас поцелует, подумал вдруг Юра с предвкушением и паникой. Отабек качнулся и почему-то прижался губами к шее, почти к кадыку, ниже, левее. Осторожно, едва касаясь, провёл ладонями по прилипшей к бокам футболке, собрал её складками. Кожа горела под его руками.  
  
Отстранился, посмотрел на Юру и потянул мокрую футболку вверх. Та шлёпнулась на пол мокрой тряпкой. Снова поцеловал в шею, провёл губами по ключице, плечу, царапнул зубами кожу, быстро и остро тронул языком сосок. Юра резко выдохнул, почти вскрикнул, сгорбился, уходя от губ, языка, жаркого дыхания Отабека, вцепился пальцами ему в волосы, то ли потянуть вверх, чтобы прекратить, поцеловать уже нормально, то ли подтолкнуть вниз.  
  
Отабек осел на колени, стянул его шорты, они упали к ступням. Провёл горячими ладонями по бёдрам, ягодицам, сомкнул руки, словно купол, над пахом. Юра застонал сквозь зубы, невольно дёрнул руками за волосы, так и не отпустив их, толкнулся вперёд. Отабек сдвинул ладони выше, прижал член к животу, лизнул мошонку, поддел носом, прикусил кожу внутреннего бедра.  
  
Его руки, прикосновения обжигали, может, на контрасте с холодным, замерзшим телом или от самого ощущения, что это — Отабек. Юра бы попросил, ему не было стыдно, зазорно, он так сильно хотел Отабека. Но тот выпрямил спину, провёл расслабленным языком по Юриному члену от корня до головки и неспешно взял его в рот.  
  
Юре казалось, что он сразу же кончил, и снова, на каждое движение Отабека, как тот втягивал его в себя, плотно обжимал, горячо, влажно. Юра боялся слишком сильно дёрнуть за волосы, отпускал их, гладил и снова сжимал пальцы.  
  
Он чувствовал, что уже близко, и с Отабеком не замедлиться, не подождать, пока откатит. Его несло как под откос, Юра запрокинул голову, протяжно застонал, зажмурившись.  
  
Отабек поднялся размашисто вытер рот рукой — тыльной стороной ладони, сдвигая губы в сторону. Оскалился. Юра благодарно обнял его размякшими, слабыми руками, поцеловал в висок, скулу, угол рта. Отабек сам зажал его подбородок пальцами, прижался ко рту, раскрыл губы, задел языком зубы, его язык. Жадно и нагло, толкнулся бёдрами, притираясь. У него стояло, Юра хорошо это чувствовал. От осознания чужого возбуждения внутри, внизу живота пока ещё слабо отозвалась собственное. Отабек вцепился ему в волосы, запрокинул голову. Юра смотрел снизу вверх на его растянутые в ненормальной, шальной улыбке губы, на блестящие зубы, чёрные глаза. Лицо Отабека казалось злым, не просящим, а с которым берут свое и отнимают чужое. Открыто и с ощущением своей власти и силы.  
  
Наверное, так и выглядело желание, страсть, Юра не помнил. Что у него было? Быстрый перепих в туалете после соревнований, в гримерках, в отеле после банкета — убрать остаточный адреналин, не дающий покоя, снять нервное возбуждение.  
  
С Отабеком тоже было быстро, внезапно, и все равно иначе.  
  
Он потянул его за собой, не отрываясь, коротко повернулся, посмотрел в коридор. И снова поймал Юру в капкан своим взглядом, оскалом, губами.  
  
Юра шёл, как намагниченный, следом. Рухнул на разложенный диван, напрягся под его весом, давящим и приятным. Отабек сразу качнулся выше, разжигая желание, потянул за волосы. Юре нравилось как отзывалась кожа головы, до мурашек.  
  
Отабек прошептал что-то на своём, казахском, пророкотал, сваливая согласные в кучу, Юра не понял, приподнял бедра навстречу, грудь к груди. Отабек жарко выдохнул в шею, хрипло простонал, прикусил, сжал зубами кожу на шее, плече. Терся о него быстрее.  
  
В четыре руки они расстегнули ремень, ширинку, мешаясь друг другу и сталкиваясь пальцами. Юра протиснул ладонь под трусы, обхватил член Отабека. Он ощущался в ладони тёплым, нежным, твёрдым. Юра неудобно двинул рукой вверх и вниз, давили неснятые джинсы, но Отабек стонал ему в рот, двигался навстречу, и его самого затапливало возбуждением.  
  
Хотелось посмотреть, увидеть, как будет кончать Отабек, как изменится его лицо. Тот вжался ему в шею, толкаясь на Юре, в его руку, и у него словно что-то вспыхнуло, оборвалось внутри, резонируя с Отабеком.  
  
  
  
Юра сквозь утреннюю дремоту почувствовал, что диван спружинил, выпрямляясь. Слышал, как Отабек тихо прошёл по комнате. Плеча мимолётно коснулось мягкое, влажное — Отабек дотронулся губами. Пододеяльник дёрнулся и опустился плотнее. Юра лежал, пытаясь не шевелиться, и едва не выдал себя, когда Отабек вдруг поцеловал его оголившийся подъём ноги.  
  


***

— И заход на лутц чётче, понял? За ребром следи... Юра!  
  
Юра рассеянно обернулся к Якову:  
  
— Да, да я понял. Ребро чётче, за лутцем следить.  
  
Яков осуждающе хмурился.  
  
  
Обратно летели на самолёте. Деда читал спортивные новости, далеко отодвинув от себя газету. Юра низко съехал вперёд на сиденье, облокотился затылком о спинку кресла, закрыл глаза. Было до мазохизма приятно растравливать себя воспоминаниями, как они только вчера утром поднимались по реке Аше, и Отабек без конца пытался его коснуться.  
  
Он обхватил Юрино лицо ладонями и быстро, легко поцеловал в губы, ещё.  
  
— Ты очень красивый, — тихо сказал Отабек.  
  
Юра всё это время думал то же самое — про него. Простые слова будоражили. Отабек снова коснулся его губ губами, втянул нижнюю, уже дольше, но по-прежнему легко, словно намекая, признаваясь и не решаясь давить. Спрашивая. Горячие ладони осторожно легли на талию, и кожа под ними мгновенно вспыхнула от прикосновения.  
  
  
Неудивительно, что Юре опять померещилось в толпе, между другими фигуристами, тренерами, сборными знакомое лицо.  
  
— Ждёшь кого-то?  
  
— А? Нет, показалось.  
  
Конечно, показалось. Откуда здесь взяться Отабеку. Юра неловко хмыкнул, опустил голову, спрятался за чёлкой, сгорбившись, по старой, подростковой привычке. Колёсики чемодана шумно проехали по стыкам на полу. Джей-Джей с вечной невестой Изабеллой вышли из лифта, к окнам липли Ангелы, Яков повернул в штаб, видимо, догадавшись, что от Юры сейчас толку мало.  
  
Иногда ему казалось, что ничего не было. Ну какие пальмы, море, солнце, плюс тридцать, майки, шорты и варёная кукуруза с такими пакетиками соли, что лучше с ними не попадаться. А порой наоборот — он словно наяву ощущал плотную упругость воды, слышал шум волны, его качало на надувном матрасе, и светился остов колеса обозрения.  
  
— Отабек, ты идёшь ужинать?  
  
Юра обернулся, словно его ударили под дых. На другом конце гостиничного вестибюля стоял Отабек. В чёрной кожаной куртке, с таким же чемоданом, крутил в руках солнечные очки, не отрывая взгляда от Юры, и никакой ошибки теперь точно не было.  
  
— Я... Погоди. Юра!  
  
Юра дёрнул головой, как конь, которому стали слишком тесны грубые удила, бросился к лифтам. К чёрту! Двери закрылись раньше или Отабек не стал его догонять. Юра выскочил на своём этаже, добежал до номера, плечом толкнул дверь. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, словно ему было по-настоящему страшно, до паники.  
  
Он опустился на пол, придерживаясь за стену, достал телефон. Руки дрожали. Сколько шансов, что интернет знает Отабека из Капчагая?  
  
«Знакомое что-то».  
  
«Вертится в голове. Посмотри в юниорских».  
  
«А, нашла. И правда из Казахстана. Я думала, у них никто не ездит на ашки».  
  
Молодец, Бабичева.  
  
Сто из ста — Отабек Алтын, на три года старше Юры, Лос-Анджелес, Торонто, подающий надежды фигурист-одиночник. Строки расплывались перед глазами, Юра лихорадочно листал страницы. Спортивные каналы копировали друг у друга скудную информацию. Неудачные старты, потерянный сезон, первые взрослые соревнования.  
  
Неудивительно, что Юра о нём не слышал.  
  
В отличие от Отабека, явно знавшего, к кому он подошёл на побережье. Юра откинулся головой на стену, покатал из стороны в сторону, прижимаясь затылком. Все события встали на свои места, обнажая неприглядную правду. Секрет хорошей фигуры, внешней привлекательности, внимания, ухаживаний, соблазнения.  
  
Внутри было горько, как от изжоги, и пусто.  
  
За входной дверью послышались шаги, кто-то засмеялся. Юра повернулся к окну, сощурился от солнечного света. Он разъебёт их всех, вынесет к чёртовой матери. Размажет вдоль бортов, если понадобится, но никому не отдаст своё золото.  
  
  
  
Отабек считал так же, и Юра стоял на пьедестале рядом с ним, отчаянно желая впиться ногтями в ласточку под тонким комбинезоном. Хуже всего, что он до сих пор помнил, как целовал эту птицу в последнюю ночь, мягко касался губами, обводил пальцами, едва касаясь.  
  
— Что она означает? — спросил Юра, опёрся подбородком о сложенные ладони, устроился между ног Отабека.  
  
— Это ласточка, — Отабек перебирал его волосы, наматывал на пальцы, расправлял пряди снова. — Моя свобода, движение вперёд, преданность семье. Успех и признание.  
  
— Здорово, — сказал Юра, распрямил руки по обеим сторонам от бёдер Отабека, навис над ним и плавно опустился сверху, занавешивая их волосами. Белое с чёрным.  
  
  
Юра впихнул цветы Бабичевой — спасибо за подсказку — и сбежал с награждения. В коридорах ходили, разговаривали, лежали. Он об кого-то споткнулся, толкнул в сторону. Злость, обида выплескивались, переполнив его, и лучше было не попадаться.  
  
— Юра!  
  
Нет.  
  
Юра ускорился. Ноги пружинили в коньках как на ходулях, он плохо помнил расположение залов, но Отабеку хотелось врезать так, чтобы брызнула кровавая юшка, отомстить за обман, за свои мечты и воспоминания, за то, что ему было хорошо с ним.  
  
— Юра! Да подожди ты!  
  
Отабек догнал его за поворотом, дёрнул на себя, обтёр спиной о стену. Юра замахнулся, ударил не целясь, места не хватало, кулак со шлепком вдавился в челюсть Отабека. Тот успел отклониться, но не до конца, на лице осталось красное пятно.  
  
Юра снова отвёл руку для удара, и Отабек перехватил его запястье, крепко сжал, удерживая. Юра тяжело дышал, раздувая ноздри.  
  
— Юра, послушай, пожалуйста.  
  
— Даже не начинай. Что, круто было выебать Юру Плисецкого?  
  
Он сейчас ненавидел Отабека так сильно, как никогда ни Джея, ни Кацуки, никого.  
  
— Да, очень, — после короткой заминки просто ответил Отабек. Юра задохнулся от злости. — Я тебя так сильно хотел... И сейчас хочу... Нет, не то.  
  
Отабек отпустил его руку, потёр пальцами переносицу. Юра зачем-то ждал, что тот скажет.  
  
— Я думал признаться сразу, что узнал тебя, но я же не мог подойти: «привет, я Отабек и давно тебя люблю, давай дружить». Ты от слова «лёд» шарахался.  
  
— И тогда решил притвориться, что никогда обо мне не слышал.  
  
— Я не врал тебе, — возразил Отабек. — Никогда, ни разу.  
  
Юра вспомнил, как Отабек завёз его в дом бабки Палыча, и усмехнулся. Зато слишком много умалчивал.  
  
— На что ты надеялся? Ты же знал, что поедешь на соревнования, что я там буду.  
  
— На это и надеялся, — тихо ответил Отабек, наклонился к нему ниже. Юра отвернулся в сторону.  
  
— А твои друзья? Они тоже надо мной смеялись?  
  
— Нет, они байкеры и ничего не смыслят в мужском одиночном. По-моему, даже не очень помнят, на чём именно я катаюсь: на скейте, коньках, роликах? Вот был бы хоккей, другое дело!  
  
Юра слабо улыбнулся. Отабек ему нравился, даже сейчас, когда к симпатии, притяжению, влечению примешивались злость и обида.  
  
— Я когда увидел тебя, чуть умом не тронулся, — негромко признался Отабек, глядя в сторону. — Юра Плисецкий, так близко, совсем рядом, как ожившая мечта. Сам себе не верил, думал, обознался, чудится. Снится, в конце концов. Когда первый раз с тобой заговорил, потом всю ночь не спал, перекручивал, разбирал по словам, что я сказал, что ты ответил. А ты... Ты оказался в тысячу раз лучше, чем я себе представлял, — Отабек посмотрел ему в глаза, облизал сухие, шелушащиеся губы. — Обнимать тебя, целовать. И если я всё потерял, то...  
  
Отабек помотал опущенной головой, невесело засмеялся. В груди теснились жалость, желание быть ближе, жажда мести.  
  
Юра вздохнул, вытянул вторую руку из захвата, невесомо дотронулся до плеча Отабека, провёл пальцами по шершавой, расшитой узорами ткани комбинезона. И обнял, прижимаясь грудью к груди. Навстречу рвалось сумасшедше стучащее сердце.


End file.
